Stolen Innocence
by Southern Spark
Summary: SS is attacked....what will happen with Mush.
1. Default Chapter

****

Disclaimer: I do not own newsies nor do I own any character from the movie. I do however own the character Southern Spark a.k.a. SS. The character Random belongs to my friend Random, also this FF idea came from an RP.

Southern Spark finished selling her papers and decided to go to Central Park before meeting up with Mush and Blink. She'd had a good day. The headlines had been good enough to allow her to sell all of her papers. "Headlines don't sell paps. Newsies sell paps." SS thought of Jack's words and laughed to herself. As she walked to CP she smiled. This was a beautiful day. SS didn't know things were about to take a turn for the worse. 

As SS made her way to Central Park SS caught a glimpse of a man following her. This same man had been watching her for a week, but she hadn't told anyone about it. "Stay calm. Keep walking. He'll eventually go away like usual." she kept telling herself. SS picked up her pace hoping to lose him in the crowd. The man picked up his pace as well. He moved gracefully through the crowd catching up with SS. SS felt her heart begin to race and her stomach knotted up as panic began to over take her. She was about to turn the corner and head into the park when the man grabbed her.

SS was pulled into an alley out of sight of anyone on the streets. The man pinned SS between himself and a brick wall. He was a big man, strongly built, and possible in his mid twenties. He also had a scar on his forehead. The man looked SS up and down. Smiling maliciously as he did so.

SS tried to scream, but her mouth was quickly covered by one of his massive hands. "That ain't a good idea," he snarled. SS started to cry as her fear increased. The man smirked at her, then brushed away a tear. "No need to cry. You'll enjoy this." he whispered in her ear. When he took his hand from her mouth SS tried pleading with him. "Please! Don't hoirt. . . " she tried to say, but her plea was cut short when he took her mouth with his. The kiss made her stomach churn. It tasted like liquor and cigars. 

When he broke the kiss SS slapped him, and tried screaming for help again. "That was stupid," he growled returning the blow with twice the force. SS could taste the blood from her lips. "Please! Don't!" she cried. "Oh, I will." he retorted kissing her neck and pressing his body closer to hers.

SS tried to block out what was happening. She was brought back to the horrible reality when her blouse was pulled opened, popping off most of the buttons. She cringed when she felt his hands on her flesh. She tried to push him away, but he was to strong. So, she tried screaming again only to be hit once more. "You betta shut up!" he growled pulling SS to the ground.

SS lay there unable to move. Her attacker held both her wrist in one massive hand, and he straddled her legs so that she couldn't' move them. Tears flowed down her cheeks as she thought of the inevitable. "Mush, I's wish you were heah." she thought to herself. Unfortunately, she was brought back to reality when her skirt was ripped away. The last thing she remembered was the intense pain as her innocence was stolen from her.

When it was over SS was left bruised and battered. Her lips were swollen, one eye was black, and both her wrist her bruised. She huddled up in a corner pulling her knees to her chin which was a painful task. Then wrapping her arms around tightly around them, she sat there alone, crying, and shaking. 


	2. Ch. 2

****

Mush had gone to sell with Blink that day. They were best friends and since they didn't get to hang out as much as they used to, they decided to this day. When they had finished selling they went to wait on SS. They waited for half an hour. When she didn't show, Mush started to get worried. "Dis ain't like SS," he told Blink. "Somethin' must be wrong. I gotta find her." Blink nodded in agreement. It wasn't like SS to be late. "Let's go find her," he suggested.

Mush and Blink took off to find SS. When they couldn't find her in all the places Mush knew she liked to go he got really worried. Then he remembered she liked to go to CP. "Central Park! How could I forget?" he shouted. So, Mush and Blink headed to the park. As they neared the park they passed an alley. Suddenly Blink stopped, "Did ya heah dat?" he asked. Mush paused at the alley and looked at Blink, "Heah what?" Blink stood silent for a moment. "I heah cryin' " Mush and Blink looked at each other hoping it wasn't who they thought it was.


	3. Ch. 3

****

They slowly walked into the alley, and their fear was confirmed. "SS!?" Mush shouted as he ran over to her. SS glanced up at Mush as he knelt down beside her. "SS, what happened?" he asked gently cupping her chin in his hand. SS flinched and turned away from him not saying a word. Mush knew what had happened, he just couldn't believe it had happened to SS.

Noticing the condition of SS's clothes Mush took off his green shirt and wrapped it around SS. Then he picked her up and carried her to the LH. When he picked her up her body stiffened and she mumbled a protest. "No! Please!" Mush held her and talked to her. "SS, it's ok. It's me Mush. I'm not gonna hoirt ya."

Mush took her to the bunkroom, and Blink went to find the doctor. Mush prepared SS a bath. He figured she'd probably want one. He carried her to the tub, brought her some clothes then left. SS submerged herself in the water. She had never felt so dirty in all her life. She soaked and scrubbed until the doctor arrived.

Mush and Blink waited outside the bunkroom for the doctor. When he finally emerged, Mush ran over to him his face full of worry and concern. "How is she?" he asked. The doctor took Mush aside, "There's no mistaking she was raped. There was some tissue tearing, but that should heal in time along with her other physical injuries…" he paused then continued, "but as for any emotional damage I can't make any assumptions." He patted Mush's shoulder then turned to go. "Thanks doc!" Mush called after him.


	4. Ch. 4

****

Jack and the other newsies were coming in as the doctor was leaving. They all looked at each other with confused faces. When they entered the LH they found Blink sitting in the lobby. "Hey Blink! Why was tha doc heah?" Jack asked. "To see SS," Blink said in a worried tone. Jack could sense something was wrong. "What happened to her Blink?" he asked getting worried himself. Blink stood up and started to pace the room. "Some scab attacked her…" the he paused to take a deep breath. "Jack she was raped." At the word "rape" every jaw dropped in shock. Jack could feel the rage building up inside of him. "Who was it? I'll soak tha scab!" he shouted. Blink shrugged and shock his head, "I dunno Jack!"

Jack couldn't believe something so terrible could happen to one of his newsies, especially SS. She was the sweetest, most caring, and affectionate girl he knew. She didn't deserve this. Jack vowed to find the guy and soak him.

"Where's Mush?" Bumlets asked. He knew Mush would be upset. After all, everyone knew that SS meant the world to him, and he was protective of her. "Upstairs sittin' wid SS." Blink told him. "Well leave them alone fer awhile den." Jack announced to the others.

Mush sat in a chair near SS's bunk. He wanted to stay there forever, so he could keep an eye on her and protect her. She had hardly said a word since they got to the LH. She lay curled up in her bunk in a fetal position still shaking. It broke Mush's heart to see her this way. He felt responsible for what had happened to her. "I'd been wid her. Dis wouldn't have happened." he said to himself.

SS drifted off into a fitful sleep. She tossed and turned then started to mumble. Her natural accent began to mix with her NY newsies one. _"Naw! Dad burn it!" _she cried. "Stop! Please don't!" she cried. Mush rushed over to her and tried to comfort her. "Shh..it's ok. I's heah ." he whispered brushing some hair from her forehead. The contact made her jump and she pushed Mush away screaming. "NO!" She sat up in her bunk her breathing irregular and her heart racing. She looked at Mush who just stood there not knowing what to do. Finally, he sat down on her bunk, and took SS into his arms and held her close. "SS, It' ok. I's heah, and I aint' gonna let anyone hoirt yous again."

Jack and the others heard SS scream, so they rushed upstairs. Jack made the others wait outside as he quietly entered the bunkroom. "Mush, it's me Jack." he whispered. "How's SS doin' ? " he asked approaching the bunk. Mush shock his head and looked at Jack. "I dunno Jack!" he sighed. Once SS had drifted off again Mush told Jack all that he knew.


	5. Ch. 5

****

Note: My stories tend to be fast passed. What I mean is that time passes quickly in my stories. I thought you should know.

A month later SS was still having nightmares. She was also jumpy, quiet, and no longer the affectionate SS she had been. She was fearful of practically everyone including the newsies. Every guy at the LH had accidentally done something that scared her to death. One evening Bumlets came into the bunkroom, it was dark, so the didn't see SS. He accidentally bumped into her knocking her off balance. He placed his hands on her shoulders to steady her. That's all it took, SS screamed and slapped Bumlets. Every newsies in the bunkroom looked up to see what had happened. "I'm sorry. I didn't see her." Bumlets said in defense. "Bumlets it's ok. We know dat." Mush said jumping off his bunk to find SS. He found her huddled in a stall in the washroom. "SS, it's ok. It was jist Bumlets." he said wrapping his arms around her.

After the incident with Bumlets SS decided to give the guys a description of her attacker. She hoped it would ease some of her fear. After getting the description Jack, Mush, and Blink decided to go look for him. "Jack, I can't leave her heah alone." Mush told Jack. Jack respected Mush's concern for SS, so he sent someone to Brooklyn to ask Random if she could come to Manhattan and stay with SS. 

Random arrived in Manhattan just as the guys were leaving. "Heya SS. Ya doin' ok?" Random asked entering the LH. "I could be betta Random." she said with a sigh. Random walked over and sat down next to her friend. 

It didn't take long to find the guy. They saw a guy leave a bar and start harassing a young girl. "Dat's gotta be him." Jack said. "Hey you betta leave dat goirl alone." he yelled. The man turned towards Jack, "Why?" he snarled. When he turned around Mush noticed the scar and knew for sure this was the man. Rage coursed through his veins. "Cause we know you raped SS!" Mush yelled lunging at the man, only to be stopped by Jack and Blink. The man smirked at the sight. "I don't know what yer talking bout." The he laughed, "Unless you mean dat blonde but she wanted it." At those words Mush lunged at the guy again. This time no one stopped him. The first punch knocked the guy to the ground. 

The fight was over quickly. SS's attacker sulked off having received the worst end of the fight. He was arrested later on that night for fighting, disturbing the peace, and other charges.

With her attacker gone SS decided to try and go back to selling. Mush made her wait another two weeks. When she did go back he made sure she was always where he could see her.


	6. Ch. 6

****

SS was trying to sell papers, but she was still very jumpy. Every man that bought a paper from her made her nervous. She continued to sell she was determined not to cave into her fears. That was until a man tapped her shoulder. She jumped and swallowed a scream. "I'm sorry I frightened you miss." the gentlemen apologized. "Iiitt'ss..ok" SS said nervously handing the man a paper. Then with shaking hands she gave him his change.

Getting frusted rated with herself SS tossed her remaining papers into the garbage and leaned against a building. Noticing what had happened Mush came over and took SS in his arms like he'd done so many times before. "Are ya ok?" SS wrapped her arms around him and broke down. "I can't sell anymore Mush. _Hit scares the living daylights out of me."_ she said starting to cry. "It's ok SS," Mush whispered rubbing her back. "No it ain't!" she sobbed. "I see him in every man and it scars me. I'm tried of bein' scared. I don't wanna be scared anymore, especially of the newsies." Mush held her close. "It's gonna get betta. Yous jist need time. I's heah and the otha's are too. We understand SS." At that moment in Mush's arms SS felt some of her fear disappear.


	7. Ch. 7

****

To over come the fear she experienced alone with any of the newsies SS decided to spend the day alone with each of them. She started with Jack. They had lunch and talked about his dream of going to Sante Fe. Next to last was Bumlets. They had lunch in Central Park and feed the pigeons. They talked and SS apologized for slapping him. Race was the last newsie. He and SS spent the day at the tracks. When they got back to the LH that evening SS was laughing and smiling for the frist time in months. "How was ya day?" he asked with a grin. He was so glad to see SS over coming her fears. "It was good," she said with a smile. "She wiped da place out. I ain't neva seen anyone win dat much." Race smirked. _"You're jest making a mountain out of a mole hill. _I didn't win dat much." she laughed.

( Note: Fast Forwarding again.)

Six months after her rape SS and Mush sat on the roof of the LH. Mush took her hands in his and looked into her eyes. "I's so proud of you SS. They way yous ova come yer fear." he smiled. "I luv ya so much, and I want ya to have dis!" Then he let go of her hands and pulled out a small box and handed it to her. _"Oh, my goodness gracious!" _SS shirked taking the box. SS opened the box and her eyes widened, there was the most gergous ring she had ever seen. 

Mush took the ring from the box and placed it on SS's finger. "Dis belonged to me mudda. She was da most amazing women I knew, but now I's want you to have it. Cause you's me goirl SS and yous da most amazing goirl I know." SS wrapped her arms around Mush's neck and kissed him. She broke the kiss and looked into his eyes. She saw love, loyalty, and a safe haven in those brown pools. She knew she was loved and she no longer had to be afraid. "I love you too Mush! I's so honored to have dis ring!" she said starting to cry.

Mush held SS in his arms. He saw a spark In her eyes that told him she loved him and trusted him. He knew everything would be fine. SS would continue to over her fear and with their love nothing could every hurt her again.


End file.
